


After A Long Night, The Sun Will Rise Again

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Morning Sickness, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Season/Series 10, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Steve's emotionally distraught and very unfocused. But he'll go home soon, and Danni's there to make sure he does. Steve's glad she's there. He feels overwhelmed but he's never been good with emotions. Except when he's with her...and he's missed her. They fall asleep in bed together after some 'proper' reuniting.He wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed to the noise of someone puking in the bathroom. It takes him a moment to realize that it's not belated air sickness.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	After A Long Night, The Sun Will Rise Again

“That bed’s big enough for two people, right?” Danni asked teasingly as Steve went to the bathroom. 

Steve looked over at her and with a serious face said, “No.”

She pouted and gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster, “I just had a ten-hour flight next to a mouth breather…” 

“You’re on the couch,” Steve said before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Danni sighed and she was actually not sure if Steve wanted her company right now or not. He just vented out his feelings and he wasn’t always good with those. He’s come a long way but when feelings those strong come out, he usually takes a day or two before he feels like himself. Danni usually has no problem giving him his space, but this was different. 

Still. 

At least she’d be in the same room. 

With a sigh, she begins to strip out of clothes to get comfy. She folds her jacket to use as a pillow on the couch, takes off her shoes, and loses her pants. She’s wearing one of Steve’s shirts so it’s long enough to be a sleep shirt. After rummaging through the room she finds an extra blanket and sits down. She unbuttons the shirt halfway and takes it off momentarily to remove her bra. She lets out a sigh of relief before putting the shirt back on but doesn’t bother with the buttons, giving Steve a good view as he comes out of the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

“Hm? Getting ready for bed. I’m exhausted.” Danni answered while tucking a bit of short hair behind her ear. 

“Bed’s a bit comfier...and so am I,” Steve said, eyes darting from her breasts to Danni’s face. 

Danni raised an eyebrow, “Moment ago you told me there wasn’t enough room. What changed your mind?” She asked, looking down at her chest, knowing Steve’s gaze would follow. 

And so it did. Then his gaze snapped back up as he said, “Your eyes.” 

“My _ eyes_?” She asked, not believing it. She slowly unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, giving Steve a full view. 

But Steve nodded, though his gaze was not on her eyes. “Yeah...before I went into the bathroom. They were...sincere. Your puppy eyes…” Then he looked back up and added. “Very pretty eyes. And I thought...I could be persuaded.”

“You can?” She asked with a smirk. She grabbed Steve’s good hand and had him cup her cheek. She rested her face in his palm and smiled at him lovingly. Steve smiled back with the same amount of love and tenderness. Danni then guided Steve’s hand down her cheek to her neck and then down further till he was cupping her breast. 

Steve squeezed her tit a bit as his thumb circled her hardening nipple. Danni shudders with pleasure before leaning in to wrap her arms around Steve’s neck and kissing him. It started out simple and sweet but Steve tilted his head and dipped his tongue into her mouth. She matched his desire, and his hand moved from her breast to her hips to pull her closer. Walking backward until he sat on the bed, Danni straddled him and rutted against his crotch. 

“_Danni… _” Steve moaned. 

With Steve being hurt and bandaged, they didn’t bother stripping any further. Steve moved up against the pillows and got in a better position while doing his best to undo his pants. Danni helped him with his belt and zipper while he got the button. She kissed him hungrily as she reached in his pants and pulled out his cock. She stroked him and he thrust into her hand before he pulled her closer, moaning again. Partly in arousal, but also with a bit of pain as he brought her up against his chest. 

“Careful you neanderthal.” She muttered against his lips. 

“Want you..._ need _ you…” 

“Yeah?” Danni smirked as she lifts up a bit and moves her panties aside to begin to take Steve in. They both moan as inch by inch Steve disappears inside of her. “_Fuck _...miss you.”

“Me? Or my cock?” Steve asked smugly. 

“Both.” She replied, panting.

They kissed passionately, with tongue as they tried to make up for the eight weeks that Steve was gone. 

“_Fuck_! Please, Danni I...need...I want…” Steve rutted but then tried not to, in case Danni wasn’t ready. 

“Relax babe. Let me do the work...just this once.” She told him with a small smirk. She began to fuck herself on Steve’s cock, his hand on her hip that from time to time slip up and caressed her breast. Even though Danni was doing most of the work, Steve bucked to meet her movements while he leaned in and captured her other nipple in his mouth and suckled. 

She picked up the pace and Steve was all but jackrabbiting at this point. Eight weeks was a long time for both of them since they started dating. Added to the worry of not really knowing if Steve would come back or not. They were both eagerly chasing their release. Danni stilled before spazzing, clenching around Steve’s cock as she came. She panted as she rested her forehead against Steve’s, leaned in to kiss him idly before she started to move again. Steve didn’t last much longer after that. Coming with Danni’s name on his lips. 

He peppered kisses on her cheek and neck, holding her in place with his one arm. She looked down at him lovingly and cupped his face, “I really am sorry about your mom, Steve. But...I’m so glad you’re alive.” 

Losing his mother hurt like hell. Other than his love for Danni and that hurt, he wasn’t able to feel or focus on anything else. It was a bit conflicting, being so emotionally shattered but so relieved to have Danni back in his arms after eight weeks of uncertainty of his return. 

“I’m glad to be back with you.” Was what he settled with. 

They kissed again before Danni got off of him. Steve looked at the mess they made and smirked. 

“What?” Danni asked as she got up to go to the bathroom and get a towel to clean them off a bit. 

“Just...last time I got hurt you said that’d be the last time you’d take care of me that way. And that time we worked to get naked.” He replied with a smug smile as he accepted the cloth and began to clean himself. 

“Well, it was supposed to be the last time, you jerk.” She said as she let Steve clean what he could off of her. 

Danni helped Steve get undressed for bed before joining him. They cuddled, being mindful of Steve’s injuries, and went to sleep. 

Sleeping with Danni in his arms was the only way he was going to get any sleep that night or any night to come. So though he didn’t feel when she got out of bed, he did wake up when he heard her puke in the bathroom. 

Steve frowned as he got up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and frowned deeper when he heard Danni’s second wave of sickness. Worry burned in him as he marched up to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He knocked, “Danni?” 

Another wave of puking was his response. 

He knocked again and tried to open the door, but it was still locked, “Danni, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” She replied weakly. Her voice even more muffled by being on the other side of the door. 

Before Steve could ask a follow-up question, she was throwing up again. Even though he knew it was locked, his stress had him trying the door again, “Danni, open up!” 

“‘m fine…” He heard muffled in reply. “Just...give me a moment.” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“Jus’...prolly somthin’ I ate…” She managed out before she puked again. 

“Danni, open this door!” 

“God, Steve! Just wait!”

“Just let me in, I wanna help!” Steve insisted. 

“It’s gross! There’s nothing you can do, so just let me-” But she spent another minute or so puking. 

“Danni I swear to God, I will knock this door down!” 

It was quiet for a moment before he heard the toilet flush. Then the sink. Finally the small click and he all but swung the door open. He cupped Danni’s cheek, his slung arm moving, wanting to do it with both hands like he normally would. He tried to see what was wrong but other than tired and maybe a bit thinner he can’t tell what was wrong. 

“You okay?” 

She nodded, “Told you. Just...something I ate.” 

“What’d you eat?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Danni fumbled but couldn’t come up with a lie. And she didn’t want to. Steve saw that and furrowed his brow. 

“Hey, what is it? How long have you been sick?”

“Steve...let’s just go back to sleep.” 

“No. Danni, if you’re sick...we can call the front desk and ask if they got a doctor on call. Or if they know of any clinics nearby. Are you even good enough to fly?” He asked with growing concern. 

“I don’t need a doctor!” Danni insisted. 

“People don’t puke for no reason. You can’t remember eating anything bad recently so it’s...what? What is it?” 

Danni sighed before taking a deep breath to steady herself and told Steve. “I...I’m late.” 

That made Steve frown deeper, “What?” 

“The first month, I didn’t think too much of it. It’s not the strangest thing in the world. But I should have gotten it by now and I haven’t and…” When she saw the even more confused look on Steve’s face telling her he wasn’t following at all, she rolled her eyes a bit and pointed to her jacket. “Pass me that, yeah?” 

Steve nodded and grabbed her jacket and handed it over. 

Danni digs into the inside pocket, “I uh...I stopped at a drug store on the way over. Cos...fuck, I don’t know. I just…” She cleared her throat and took out a small box. She twirled it in her hand before taking a deep breath and passing it over to Steve. 

Steve took the box with another raised eyebrow look of confusion. Then his eyes widened when he realized what it was. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh…”

“Are uh…” He shook his head as his mind was trying to wrap the new information. “So you’re…?”

“I don’t know! I mean...I think? But not for sure.”

“What do you mean, not for sure? When you were late didn’t you take a test then?” 

“No!” 

“Why not? And how? I thought you were on the pill!” Was he freaking out? He felt like he was freaking out a little. 

“I ran out around the time we met up with the CIA agent. And well...we had _ that _ night. And uh...I was so worried about you and I obviously wasn’t sleeping with anyone else so I didn’t worry too much about it after!”

Steve took a breath and tried to calm himself. He could see how upset and a bit scared Danni was so he pulled her into a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder, “So we take the test and we...uh, we see. I mean we sort of might have gotten pregnant anyway since what we just did. I mean, you’re not on the pill right now, right?” 

She shook her head. “No. I mean, a lot of the signs were there, but I was too afraid of confirming. And I didn’t think for sure we’d be having sex but I bought the test, I was going to take it and either I am or I’m not. And if I wasn’t I’d take the morning-after pill…” 

That sounded logical, but it still sat foul in his mouth. 

Danni had kids and he loved them. He loved them so much sometimes he forgot they weren’t his. But would he want a child of his own blood with Danni? 

_ Yes_. His mind answered immediately. 

“Would you...if you are...would...will you be...happy?” He asked tentatively. 

She searched his face for a moment, trying to read his expression before she answered. “Being a mom is the best thing that ever happened to me, Steve. I love my kids more than anything, you know that. And...I love you. I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it, but...it’s never come up.”

“No. It hasn’t. But I think it should.”

“Steve?”

“I still mean what I meant about not living life on our own terms...most of the time. But there are _ some _ things we can live on own terms by.”

“Like...having a baby?”

Steve nodded. He grabbed her hand after handing the box back to her other hand, interlocked their fingers, and gave her hand a squeeze. “Yeah. No matter what that test says...let’s head back to Hawaii. You, me, and our baby.” 

Danni’s eyes widened, “A-are you sure? I mean, this...this isn’t just...some aftershock or something?”

“You might already be pregnant. And, with how much you were puking it seems like you are, what does it matter?” 

“It matters because having a baby is a big deal! Babies don’t fix problems. I don’t want you putting off your grief because of our baby.” 

“I won’t. I...this has changed me, Danni. I know that...things are different. I don’t know exactly how and yet I do. I’m not the same man anymore. But that man wasn’t ready to have kids, and maybe this man is. And a baby doesn’t solve marriage or relationship problems...you and me, we bicker and banter, but we know it’s us against the world, never against each other.” There was a pause as Danni didn’t know how to reply to that. “Go take that test.” 

Danni leaned up to kiss him before heading to the bathroom. Steve right behind her, so she stopped at the bathroom threshold and turns around. “What are you doing?” 

“Going to take the test with you?” When Danni gave him a funny look, he added, “For support?”

“You’re waiting out here.” 

“Why?” Steve asked with a furrowed brow. 

“Uh….you do realize how these tests are taken right?” 

“...”

“You, or rather I, pee on the end of a stick,” Danny told him as if that should have been it. 

“And? I can’t be there for that?”

“NO!”  
  


“It’s peeing on a stick. We do filthier stuff when we have sex!” 

Danni raised a finger to start ranting, but she lowered it and just took a step back and slammed the door shut. 

“Danni!” Steve cried out but leaned against the door to wait. 

“I can’t pee if you’re standing there waiting for me to pee!” 

“I’m not leaving the room, so just focus babe.” 

It seemed like an eternity before Danny opened the door but Steve was there in an instant. “So?”

“We wait.” 

Danni went to go sit on the couch and Steve joined her, grabbed her hand and interlocking their fingers again. “I meant it, Danni.” 

“Hm?” 

“We either have a baby, or we’ll make one before we go...Maybe I will cling to this a bit. But seeing what my mom gave up because of her work. What she had to show for it. She was doing it for us...you said so yourself. To make sure her family’s okay. I’m...I’m not. I will be. For you. Because of you. But what do I have to show for my life other than Five-Oh? This? Us? It’s...it’s the next thing. My...legacy. To do what my parents wanted, but couldn’t provide...a happy and safe life for our family.” 

Danni smiled and rested her head on Steve’s shoulder, and he rested his on her head. 

“Okay then. We go home...The three of us. One way or another.” Danni echoed before tilting her to kiss him again. After a few minutes passed, Danni got up. “Ready?”

Steve nodded. Danny went to get the pregnancy test and looked at the results.

Steve eagerly asked, “So?”


End file.
